


The Sleep Kiss

by Hburkett



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hburkett/pseuds/Hburkett
Summary: Beca is not sure what happened but she cannot stop thinking about it and desperately wants it to happen again.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	The Sleep Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing anything so please be gentle! I am not a writer but I do enjoy giving it a try. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Also, this story may or may not be based on real events that happened with my first girlfriend. I hope you enjoy it!

It was not uncommon for Beca and Chloe to share a bed. In the three years they have known each other, it has happened too many times to count. Being best friends, they have visited each other’s houses during holidays, shared hotel beds when traveling for competitions, and Beca’s favorite excuse, just being too lazy to go back up to her room and listen to Amy snoring after a long day. They were well past needing excuses or reasons to share a bed, it was now common and expected that it would happen multiple times per week. 

Even though sharing a bed was common, cuddling was not. Sure they often experienced general touches while lying next to one another. That was only natural when two adults were sharing a double bed. But the touching was never deliberate or intentional. It simply happened because they were laying next to one another or moving in their sleep. They were two platonic best friends simply enjoying one another’s company. At least that is what they were both telling themselves when they would find themselves pressed against one another when they would wake up and hesitate to roll away. It was easy. It was comfortable. At least it used to be.

Beca had broken up with Jesse over the summer. He had transferred to a school in California to complete his degree while working at an internship for a company allowing him to get experience in scoring movies. It was his dream job, he couldn’t turn it down. He had tried to convince Beca to come with him. It had always been her dream to move out to LA and get a job in the music industry and he couldn’t understand why she wasn’t ready to start her life with him and leave Barden behind. Even though she said she was willing to try long distance, Jesse broke up with her when she refused to even consider leaving Barden, leaving her own internship, leaving the Bellas, leaving Chloe. 

She didn’t miss him as much as she thought that she would. She realized she had much more fun with the Bellas, and with Chloe in particular than she did forcing herself to sit through movie after movie with Jesse. No, she wasn’t missing Jesse at all. But she was missing intimacy. She missed having someone to curl up with and kiss. And of course, she missed sex. 

Beca supposes that is how she managed to get herself into this situation as she lies in Chloe’s bed, eyes wide and mouth agape at the head of the bed while Chloe is in a similar state at the foot of the bed. Staring at each other in silence wondering what had just happened. They had fallen asleep in Chloe’s bed last night, just as they so often did after a long night of talking over set lists and performance schedules for the Bellas. That does not explain why they just woke up not even a minute ago kissing each other. Beca remembers having a dream. She doesn’t remember the details or even what was happening in the dream, but she does remember a feeling of happiness and calm all around her. Then she was stirred from her sleep and found herself actively kissing her best friend and co-captain. It seems from Chloe’s reaction that she was in a very similarly confused state.

Beca stutters out “What…I don’t… umm… what just happened?”

After a moment of silence and a look of confusion in Chloe’s eyes, she responds. “I’m not sure… I was sleeping and then suddenly…I wasn’t”.

“Did you know... I mean… was it on purpose?” asked Beca hesitantly.

“What? I didn’t … you mean … you didn’t kiss me on purpose?”

“Dude, no...! You kissed me!” Beca suddenly shouts.

“I did not! You kissed me.”

They both look at each other in silence for a moment, seeming to analyze if the other is telling the truth. Both seem to believe what the other is saying, they try to determine how it happened. They come to the conclusion that it was just one of those strange things that did not have an explanation. They did not know how it happened, why it happened, or what started it but they agreed it was not a conscious decision that either of them had made. There was an awkward tension in the air, neither understanding what had happened as they agreed to go back to sleep. As she settled back down on her side of the bed, Beca felt every inch of space separating them. She made a very deliberate decision to ensure no part of her body was touching Chloe to avoid making things even more uncomfortable. She hated this, it had never been uncomfortable sharing space with her best friend. What was going on? How had that happened? After nearly an hour of over-analyzing and stressing over how this was going to impact her friendship with Chloe, she finally fell back to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Beca was slow to open her eyes. Had last night been a dream? Had she imagined waking up in the middle of the night mid-kiss with Chloe? She was in Chloe’s bedroom, in the same clothes and position in bed that she remembered falling back to sleep in. Chloe is nowhere to be found. She started to panic. It wasn’t a dream. It happened. She remembers exactly how Chloe’s lips felt against hers. She remembers thinking it was the most amazing feeling she had experienced in her life. She also remembers the pure terror she felt when she saw how surprised and upset Chloe was. She hadn’t made a conscious choice to kiss her best friend, and apparently, Chloe hadn’t either. It makes no sense. Chloe means too much to her to allow something like this to ruin their friendship. Just as she is beginning to spiral into a full-blown panic attack, Chloe walks into the room.

“Hey Bec, I didn’t expect you to be awake so soon, I was just getting ready for my morning run. Want to grab breakfast with me when I get back?” she asked, completely normal.  
Beca just looked at Chloe for a moment, not knowing what to do. Maybe she had dreamt it all? Maybe she hadn’t really kissed her best friend and ruined everything! Maybe she was going crazy?  
“Stop freaking out. It was just one of those things. Besides, it was a nice kiss. Certainly, nothing to be stressing out over. We were asleep, these things happen. So… breakfast?”  
Beca’s expression changes from panic to confusion and then eventually to amusement. “Yeah, breakfast sounds good. Go enjoy your run. I’m gonna get a shower. See you in a bit.”  
Chloe smiles back at Beca and heads out for her run leaving Beca feeling much better about this whole situation, though no less confused.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks pass as if nothing happened. They go to class, have Bella’s rehearsals, watch trashy reality TV on Beca’s laptop while spread out on Chloe’s bead, and even share Chloe’s bed again. Neither of them mentions the kiss. Unbeknownst to each of them, the other cannot stop thinking about it. Because the other person hasn’t broached the subject since Chloe left the room for her run the morning after, they seemed to have come to a silent agreement to just pretend that it never happened.

Beca thinks she should be fine with that. She hates talking about feelings. Pretending nothing happened is the best outcome she could have hoped for, right? So why does she feel so sad about it? She wants Chloe to want to talk about it. She wants to over-analyze the situation with her. Chloe has never been shy about this type of thing. It doesn’t make sense. Two people don’t just kiss each other in their sleep. That is not normal behavior. She has never heard about this happening to anyone before, not even in made for TV movies or trashy romance novels. It just doesn’t happen. She has shared a bed with many different people throughout her life. She has never woken up inexplicably kissing any of them before. The only time she had been awoken from her sleep with a kiss was when Jesse would wake her after spending the night, hoping to get lucky before she would have to leave. But in those situations the kisses were deliberate, someone had made the conscious choice for it to happen. Is it possible that neither of them had been aware of what was happening? She had never been more confused. Confused about how it happened, and confused about why she so desperately wanted to do it again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After weeks of pretending that nothing happened, Beca let the thought of kissing her best friend consume her every waking thought. The kiss itself couldn’t have lasted for more than ten seconds. At least not more than 10 seconds of consciousness. It had been so brief and she was so confused through it, that she can only wonder what it would be like to kiss Chloe knowingly, purposefully, passionately.   
As had become common, Beca falls asleep in Chloe’s bed while Chloe is working on a Russian Lit paper late Friday night. Beca had teased her mercilessly for wasting a perfectly good Friday night doing homework when she could just put it off until Sunday night like any other self-respecting college student. Losing the battle to Chloe’s very reasonable argument that if she wanted to actually pass the class this time she needed to take it seriously and put forth her best effort, she had decided to mix on her laptop while Chloe was working. As her eyes started growing heavier, she set her laptop aside and curled up to sleep to the comforting sound of Chloe typing away.

Beca woke up startled in the middle of the night, looking around the room trying to figure out what woke her. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she sees that Chloe has either finished or given up on her paper and come to bed. She is sleeping soundly right beside her. She looks beautiful laying on her stomach with her hand under her head, face only inches from her own. Red hair draped around her face and soft rhythmic breathing making a couple of strands float and then fall again around her cheek. Beca thinks she has never seen a more beautiful sight.

She should really go back to sleep. Just flip over and try to go back to sleep. She lays there for several minutes trying to stop thinking about how beautiful Chloe looks, how much she wants to kiss her again. She has a thought. It already happened once. They had woken up kissing completely by accident. What is to stop her now from kissing Chloe awake? She could kiss her, and then pretend like she had no idea what was happening and make her think that it has happened again. That would totally work! Beca starts to get excited at this idea. She could kiss Chloe again, and remember it completely, and still not ruin their friendship. It happened once already. Is it really so unreasonable to think it could happen again? Of course not! This plan was foolproof in her sleep-deprived brain. 

Taking a steadying breath she lets her face draw closer to Chloe. She glances up at Chloe’s eyes to make sure she is still sleeping before bringing her lips to her best friend’s for a slow gentle kiss. She stays in that position with her eyes closed and lips unmoving against Chloe’s for a few beats trying to figure out what to do next. She hadn’t thought this far ahead. As she contemplates her next move, she feels Chloe let out a gentle sigh and bring her hand up to Beca’s cheek. Her mouth moves slightly against Beca’s and she immediately reciprocates. Her eyes briefly open, wondering if Chloe is kissing her on purpose or if this is all happening while she is still asleep. Seeing that Chloe’s eyes are still closed, she decides she can safely keep this going for a bit longer. As the slow kiss continues she suddenly feels Chloe’s tongue brushing against her bottom lip. She opens her mouth to let Chloe deepen the kiss and gets lost in the feeling of her best friend.

The kissing goes on for longer than she realizes. It must have been a full minute before she realizes she is basically making out with her sleeping best friend. She starts to feel guilty and begins to pull away. Chloe grabs the back of her neck and pulls her back into her. Chloe adjusts herself so she is slightly leaning over Beca, kissing her with purpose. Surprised, Beca opens her eyes and sees beautiful bright blue eyes staring back at her. With a smirk at how well this was all turning out she resumes contentedly making out with Chloe for several more minutes.

As the kisses come to a gradual end, Chloe finally breaks the silence with a mischievous grin on her face. “Waking up to you accidentally kissing me is something I could get used to Bec.”

Beca mirrors her grin and says “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“It wasn’t an accident this time. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it and I really wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you on purpose.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah... Are you mad?”

“Of course not Bec,” she confidently says. Then she shifts her eyes downward and practically whispers, “The first time wasn’t an accident either.”

“Wait… What?” Beca says, suddenly wide-eyed and mouth agape, staring at Chloe in shock and confusion. “I didn’t… but… What?”

Chloe giggles and says “Nobody just randomly wakes up kissing someone without someone knowing what was going on. I couldn’t believe that you believed me!”

“What?!?!”

“I wanted to know what it was like. I had wanted to kiss you for so long. I just decided to go for it. When you woke up so confused and shocked, I panicked. I felt like a creep. You couldn’t have given consent and I felt so bad for taking advantage of the situation. So I pretended I didn’t know what happened. I was so afraid to lose you. I just wanted to pretend everything was normal and keep you from freaking out and running away from me.”

“Chlo, I could never run away from you. You mean way too much to me. Yes, I was shocked at waking up kissing you. But I was more shocked that it felt so right to be doing it. I didn’t know what to do with that information. I couldn’t believe you didn’t think it was a big deal. I didn’t think it meant as much to you as it did to me.”

“It meant everything to me Bec.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

“Good.”

“So... What happens now?” Beca hesitantly asks.

“Well... We can go back to sleep and talk about this more in the morning.” Beca looks at Chloe a little disappointed but understanding. It was the middle of the night after all. They really should get more sleep than the couple of hours they have had thus far. “We can pretend that none of this ever happened.” To this, Beca looks visibly upset and it makes Chloe chuckle lightly. “That is my least favorite option too babe,” Chloe smirks. Beca’s pulse picks up at the pet name. “Or... We can make out a bit more and see where this goes,” Chloe says, with a knowing grin on her face, waiting for Beca’s reaction.  
Beca pretends to look like she is weighing her options, tapping her finger against her chin. She stops and smiles widely at Chloe. “Option 3, definitely option 3.”

Chloe’s smile widens as she says “Good choice.” She leans toward Beca seemingly ready to resume where they had left off when she stops and whispers “I don’t want to freak you out, but I just want you to know that I love you. You don’t have to say it back. But I need you to know it. I am in love with you.”

Beca’s grin grows impossibly wide as she responds, “I don’t think that I have ever been in love before. So I didn’t realize it as it was happening. But I am so in love with you too Chloe. I have been for a long time.”

Chloe’s eyes start to shine with unshed tears, smiling as brightly as Beca has ever seen her. Beca has never thought she has looked more beautiful than she does at that moment. She is so happy that it was her that brought that smile to Chloe’s face. She makes a mental note of trying to do that as often as possible for the rest of her life.

They lean back into each other and gently brush their noses over one another and slowly lean back in to resume their kiss. Both feeling content that they have finally been honest about their feelings and hopeful for what lies ahead.


End file.
